Call it Love
by NiaKazuMio
Summary: Staring: Greyson Chance, Your Name, Austin Mahone, Alli Simpson, Justin Bieber, Maddi Jane, Niall Horan, Chloe Moretz, Zayn Malik, Lauren Westphalen HOPE YOU LIKE IT fic by : Nia ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

Np: here's to never growing up – Avrill Lavigne

Yn POV

"yn, udah ngga sihh nulisnya?" tanya Cody yang mau ngapus tulisan di papan tulis

"sabar Cody! 3 baris lagii"

"dihh lama bett sih lu" kata Greyson tiba-tiba jbjb

"udah cod hapus aja" lanjut greyson lagi

"ahh Cody lu jahat bett sih sama gue jangan dong" kata gue melas

"heh yn, lu jadi cewe ngga peka bett sih gue ngomong gitu karena mau minjemin catetan gue tauu"

"ohh.. gitu makasih yahh grey"

"sama – sama"

Ihh Greyson baik banget sihh sayang yahh dia rival gue dari elementry school

*skip pulang sekolah*

"yn lu mau pulang bareng ngga?" kata Maddi tiba-tiba ada di belakang gue

"hmm bolehh"

Di tengah tengah jalan tiba-tiba ada mobil ngagetin gue sama Maddi

"hi yn mau pulang bareng ngga?" kata orang itu yang ternyata Austin

"boleh!" kata gue bersemangat

"Austin lu jahat bet sihh jadi kaka, gue kan adek lu kok ngga di ajakin sihh?"

"iyee maksudnya lu juga MADDI, adik sayang!"

Austin itu adalah temen kakak gue (zayn), tapi dia berteman sama Zayn ngga sedeket dia temenan sama Niall, Harry, Liam dan Louis

Katanya si Maddi, Austin suka sama gue tapi males ah gue sama dia..

"yn kamu mau ngga duduk di depan sama aku?" sambil megang pergelangan tangan gue

"boleh tin"

"ihh lu mahh ya tin, pacaran depan adek lu! Ngga tau malu lu"

"ye, orang gue ngga pacaran" kata Austin tapi kayak seneng gitu di bilang gitu

"udah yuk pulang!"

Selama di jalan pulang kita bertiga diem-dieman terus tanpa 1 kata

.

.

.

.

"tin kok ke rumah lu dulu sihh?" tanya gue cengo

"gue mau ke rumah lu juga gue kangen sama One Direction (nama pertemanan Zayn, Niall, Louis, Liam dan Harry) so, gue drop Maddi dulu dehh"

"bye yn! Hati – hati di modusin Austin"

"apaan sih lu Maddi" kata gue belagak ewh

.

.

.

*skip sesampai di rumah*

Sesampai di rumah gue ngga pake babibu langsung ke kamar ehh taunya di depan kamar udah ada si Justin..

katanya si Zayn Justin suka sama gue dan kemarin dia nembak gue tapi gue belum jawab

"yn gimana tentang kita"

"sorry tin, gue ngga begitu suka sama lu dan gue ngga mau pacaran sama orang yang gak gue begitu kenal, gue takut hubungan kita berakhir gitu aja"

"maaf yah Jus gue mau lu jadi kaka ke 2 gue setelah si Zayn" lanjut gue lagi

"gapapa yn aku bakal nunggu kamu"

Gue tanpa nengok kemana-mana langsung masuk ke kamar dan ngehempas tubuh gue ke kasur

Dan suddenly, di tempat duduk gue ada seorang yang duduk dan itu ternyata Greyson

"Grey! lu ngapain di kamar gue?"

"emangnya kenapa?" bales si Greyson nyolot

"ihh lu kan bukan pacar, bukan sahabat, kan gue rival lu!"

"kan kita juga bisa jadi temen"

"ohh gitu, keluar dari kamar gue!"

"ihh lu gitu banget sama gue, gue kan cuma mau kerja sama, sama lu saling mengingatkan ngga cuma jadi rval sampe selama-lamanya" kata Greyson sambil megang tangan gue..

dan suasana pun jadi tenang tiba-tiba pas Greyson megang tangan gue *speechless*

"hmm, gue mau kok jadi temen lu :)"

"yee" kata si Greyson seneng banget

"ohiya, yn gue pulang dulu yah, besok aja lu balikin catatan gue"

"makasih yahh grey"

"iya, sama-sama"

"Bye Yn"

"bye greyson"

*note dari penulis: ini ada lanjutannya stay tune*


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Greyson POV

Np: Boyfriend - Justin Bieber

"lu ngapain disini? lu siapa?" tanya seseorang ngagetin gue yang lagi menuruni tangga

"emangnya kenapa? Gue kan temennya Yn, orang Zayn juga bolehin gue"

"emang apa masalahnya sama lu?" lanjut gue lagi dengan nada sewot

"ya iyalah masalah buat gue, gue gebetannya Yn tau"

Ishh ternyata si Yn udah punya gebetan?! Gue kira dia single kan bisa di gebet..

"Zayn!" panggil cowok yang katanya gebetannya si Yn

"apa Austin"

"nih cowo siapa?"

"ohh ini, ini Greyson rivalnya Yn dari Elementry School"

"syukur lah.."

"emang kenapa, tin?"

"masa lu lupa sih Zayn?!"

"ohh itu"

"bukan mau urusin urusan kalian yahh, emang kenapa"

"kepo lu Grey" kata Zayn

"sekarang, gue juga sahabat Yn tau" jelas gue bernada sombong

"ngarep bett sih lu, jadi cowo" kata cowok yang katanya Austin itu

"emang iya kok.. tanya aja Yn"

"orang Yn bilang dia Cuma punya 1 sahabat yaitu Maddi"

"ohh gitu, ya udah dehh.. i dont care yang penting Yn sahabat gue sekarang.."

"gue balik dulu yah Zayn" lanjut gue

"ohh ya udah grey, hati – hati yah" kata Zayn

Ewwh.. ._.

Yn POV

*tok tok tok*

"iya, masuk aja" ada sesorang yang ngetok pintu kamar gue

"ini gue Austin"

"ohh kenapa tin?"

"gue mau tanya ngomongin sesuatu sama lu"

"apaan?"

"aku suka sama kamu.."

"hmm, terus?"

"kamu mau ngga jadi pacar aku?"

Aduuh, Austin lu pake nembak gue segala.. jadi malu nihh

Gue juga suka sebenernya sama lu..

"mau kok tin"

"sekarang kita bererti Girlfriend-Boyfriend dong?"

"iyaa"

"aww,thanks yahh babe"

"haha, sama - sama tin :)"

"babe, entar aku texting kamu yahh"

"iya, Babe"

pas si Austin keluar dari kamar, gue denger si Justin sama Austin kayak lagi berantem gitu.. karena gue penasaran, gue langsung kebawah

pas di bawah, bener mereka lagi berantem ngerebutin gue

"udah stop, Justin" sambil gue sama Niall misahin mereka berdua

"abis, dia ngerebut kamu sih Yn" kata Justin ngejelasin

"Justin, Austin tuh ngga ngerebut gue.. dia itu nanya mau ngga gue jadi pacarnya. gue jawab aja mau" jelas gue santai

"tapi kan gue udah nembak lu terlebih dahulu"

"kan gue udah nolak lu, dan gue udah bilang alesannya"

"jadi, aku boleh dong pacaran sama siapa aja.. kan lu bukan pacar gue" lanjut gue ngejelasin ke semua yang ada disitu

"tuhh, denger JUS!" kata Austin nyolot

Justin langsung beranjak ninggalin Austin dan gue, dia berjalan ke pintu depan untuk pulang sampai beberapa menit kemudian terdengar suara motor ninjanya

"gue ngga nyangka punya temen se-sarap itu, masa udah di tolak malah bilang di rebut" kata si Niall

"ohiya, Austin kamu ngga apa-apa kan?" tanya gue sambil mau ngambil kotak P3K di dapur

"ngga apa-apa kok sayang" bales Austin sambil megang luka yang ada di bibirnnya

gue ngga tega si Austin di gituin T_T

gue langsung ngebersihin lukanya itu..

di tengah - tengah keheningan karena semua temen Zayn ke kamar Zayn dan gue sama Austin masih di meja makan karena ngobatin luka Austin, iPhonenya Austin bunyi dan ternyata itu mamanya..

"sayang, aku mesti pulang sekarang mama aku baru aja telepon"

"oh, yaudah.. hati - hati yahh"

"bye, Yn"

"bye, Austin

Keesokan hari di sekolah 

"hi, Yn" kata Greyson yang ngagetin gue di sekolah yang lagi duduk sambil ngelamun

"apaan sihh, Greyson"

"ciee.. yang udah punya gebetan"

"emang gebetan gue siapa?"

"A-Austin kan? ini kalo ngga salah yaa.."

"Austin? hahaha"

"kok ketawa sih? emang benerkan?"

"orang bukan gebetan gue lagi"

"terus apaan?"

"kepo"

"ahh Yn lu mah gitu, gue kan temen lu juga sekarang"

"dia sekarang pacar gue"

"ciee.. baru jadian, mana PJ?"

"mupeng lu!"

"ciee.. yang baru jadian sama kakak gue"

sialan nih Maddi ngomong kenceng - kenceng di kelas-_-

"madd, jangan kenceng - kenceng napa ngomongnya" bales gue sinis

"apa?! Yn baru jadian sama Austin" kata Lauren ketua cheerleader di sekolah yang langsung jbjb

"gila lu! itu tuh kakak kelas kita yang paling famous" lanjut Lauren

"haha, iya" bales gue ke Lauren

"kok bisa sihh?" tanya si Luren yang kayaknya ngga percaya

"ya bisa dong, kan dia nembak gue"

"lucky lu! ohiya, congratz yahh" kata si Lauren

"iya, makasih yah La"

ahh sialan, baru sehari aja jadian kabar gue sama Austin jadian udah menyebar ke satu sekolah -_-v tapi ngga apa - apa juga sihh.. kan gue jadi mendadak famous. gue lagian juga suka sama Austin

*pulang sekolah*

"Babe, kamu mau pulang ngga?" tanya si Austin sambil megang tangan gue

"yukk! ohiya, Maddi mana?"

"ngga tau"

"aku telepon yahh"

"iya, daripada ntar pulang - pulang ngadu ke mama

.

.

"katanya si Maddi pulang sama Greyson"

"waahh hebat yahh bentar lagi adik aku bentar lagi punya gebetan"

"haha iya"

"udah yuk pulang"


	3. Chapter 3

Selama di perjalanan pulang Austin dan gue ngobrol berbagai hal. Mulai dari tentang Austin, tentang gue, pokonya semuanya deh di omongin..

Dulu kalo gue pacaran sama mantan – mantan yang lain waktu pulang sekolah gue pasti langsung ada di rumah, tapi setelah gue pacaran sama Austin pasti Austin ngajak gue ke Subway dulu dehh (subway restaurant)

Sampai di rumah..

"Yn" panggil si Zayn yang suaranya gue hafal banget

"ya?"

"lu dari mana aja?"

"dari sekolah"

"yahh maksud gue dari sekolah kemana?"

"temenin Austin ke Subway"

"Austin mau keluar kota?"

"ngga lahh, Subway itu restaurant ke sukaan Austin"

"ohh.."

"udah gue mau ke kamar dulu dehh"

"hati – hati ranjau di tengah hubungan lu sama Austin"

"hoh"

Gue pun naik tangga secepat mungkin untuk mengerjakan PR

Suddenly, di kamar ada orang rada mirip Greyson gitu dan ternyata emang Greyson

"hi Yn"

"ihh Grey, lu ngapain lagi sih di kamar gue?"

"emang gue udah izinin lu ya?" lanjut gue lagi

"udah kok"

"kapan Grey? Perasaan belum dehh"

"tuh cek hp lu ada text message dari gue"

Gue pun ngecek hp, ternyata emang iya si Greyson udah SMS gue 1 kali. Mungkin keselip kali di tumpukan SMS dari Austin

"ohiya"

"tuhh kan"

"yuk ngerjain PR bareng"

"Grey, kita ngerjainnya di ruang tamu aja yahh"

"oh yaudah"

gue dan Greyson akhirnya ngerjain PR di ruang tamu. pas lagi ngerjain PR tiba - tiba si Justin dateng

.

.

.

.

"ehh lu berdua ngapain berduaan disini?"

"ngerjain PR" kata gue yang jelas - jelas lagi serius sama apa yang lagi gue kerjain

"jangan - jangan kalian..."

"lu jangan asal ngomong ya Jus! gue tau lu tuh pengen kan liat gue sama Austin putus dengan cara kayak gini!"

"emang kenyataan kok, buktinya kalian cuma berdua dan duduknya bersampingan"

"sakit ya lu Jus! lu kira Yn slut apa udah punya pacar masih ngedeketin cowo lain!" kata Greyson ngebela gue

"maybe she is really true SLUT" kata si Justin songong

"ehh !denger yah lu JUSTIN BIEBER, gue udah dari tadi merhatiin mereka berdua.. tapi ngga terjadi apa - apa kok" kata cowok yang tiba - tiba ada di balik tembok dan ternyata itu si Austin

"tauu tuhh tin.. gue sama si manusia sakit jiwa satu ini di bilang selingkuh sama Yn"

"Yn, kamu tenang aja jangan dengerin omongan setan ganteng ini, aku percaya kok sama kamu" kata si Austin yang take care banget sama gue

aaaaaa Austin so sweet banget.. kalo udah putus sama gue pasti dia jadi mantan kesayangan

"ehh Grey udah malem nihh, pulang sono" kata gue setelah selesai ngerjain PR

"iyee.. gue pulang yah Yn dan Austin"

"hmm, sono" kata si Austin cuek

"yn, kamu tadi ngerjain PR apa? kok ngga minta di bantuin aku?"

"tugas kelompok"

"ohh baiklah"

"Austin"

"ya?"

"sebenernya kamu sayang gak sih sama aku?"

"ya sayang lah.. kalo aku ngga sayang sama kamu pasti aku ngebiarin kamu ngerjain PR bareng Greyson dan aku ngga akan belain kamu waktu di kata - katain sama Justin" kata Austin sambil megang pipi gue

"makasih yahh.. tin kamu mau kan ngawasin aku waktu aku ngerjain PR sama Greyson?"

"ya maulah.. itukan kewajiban aku"

"kamu juga maukan ngawasin aku waktu aku sama cewek?"

"ya maulah kan itu kerjaan aku"

Austin pun perlahan yang tadi megang tangan gue jadi megang pipi gue dan dia pun mencium bibir gue lembut

"ohiya Yn aku mau pulang dulu yahh"

"ohh.. hati - hati yahh"

keesokan harinya

"YN! banguuun!" kata Zayn ngebangunin gue sambil mukul gue pake guling di sebelah gue

"iya iya gue bangun"

"cepet wee bangun tuhh pacar lu udah ada di depan"

gue langsung bergegas ke kamar mandi, setelah itu gue memilih outfit gue yang ada di lemari. gue menggunakan kemeja kotak - kotak biru, celana jeans dan sepatu converse warna hitam putih

"Zayn! gue sekolah dulu yaaa"

"iyee hati - hati yahh"

"Austin maaf yah udah nunggu lama"

"iya ngga apa - apa kankamu lama buat dandan yang cantik"

"aaa Austin so sweet dehh"

"just tell the truth Yn cantik"

Austin pun langsung ngendarain motornya sekencang mungkin supaya ngga telat

.

.

.

"tin, aku duluan yahh"

"wait Yn..."

Austin ngecup bibir gue lembut

"daaah Austin"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"ciee "

"apa sihh Grey"

"tadi siapa yahh yg lagi ... di parkiran?"

"santai aja kali Grey, orang gue sama Austin pacaran ya wajar laah"

"iya iya dehh"

.

.

.

.

*di jam istirahat*

"Yn"

"ehh Maddi"

"Mad, maaf yahh tadi gue di anterin Austin sampe dia ngga nganterin lu"

"ah, ngga apa - apa kok kan gue sama Grey tadi ke sekolah"

"oh sipsip"

"ciecie yang tambah mesra sama Austin" kata Lauren yang tiba - tiba nyamperin gue dan Maddi

"ehh Lauren"

"gue boleh gabung ngga Yn?"

"boleh kok" kata gue sambil makan burger gue

"loh, kok lu ngga nanya gue juga la? kan gue duduk disini juga"

"ohiya Madd lupa, abisan lu imut sihh makanya ngga keliatan"

"yeee"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*pulang sekolah*

hape gue bunyi dan yang nelepon ternyata Austin..

"halo?"

"babe sorry hari ini aku ngga bisa jemput, kamu ngga papa kan?"

"iya ngga apa - apa kok"

"Yn, lu kok belum pulang?" tanya Maddi tiba - tiba

"gue ngga ada yang bisa nganterin"

"ohh gitu? pulang bareng aku dan Greyson aja.. kebetulan Greyson lagi bawa mobil hari ini"

"boleh?"

"boleh lahh.. kan gue pacarnya kalo gue bolehin yah dia pasti bolehin lahh"

"haaah? lu jadian sama Grey? kapan?"

"orang gue jadian tadi pas di lorong locker"

"PJ nya mana?"

"mupeng lu! lu aja ngga minta PJ pas baru jadian sama Austin"

"iyaiya dehh"

"babe, Yn boleh ikut kita pulang ngga?" tanya Maddi ke Greyson

"boleh kok"

"makasih yahh Greyson - Maddi"

.

*sesampai di rumah8

"Yn, lu kok ngga pulang bareng Austin?"

"dia ngga bisa jemput kak hari ini"

"oh yaudah"

"ohiya Yn gue mau jalan dulu ye sama Alli"

"oh yaudah sono.. kasian ntar Alli nunggu lama"


	4. Chapter 4

sudah berbulan – bulan gue dan Austin pacaran.. hampir setahun, dan bulan ini annivnya gue sama Austin...

gue sama Austin juga tambah mesra

gue beranjak kelas 2 high school, dan Austin beranjak kuliah

gue bakal ceritaiin kabar – kabar semuanya

Maddi dan Greyson? mereka tambah mesra aja.. pokoknya longlast. Persahabatan gue dan Maddi tambah deket, tapi kalo gue sama Greyson yaah gitu dehh ngga terlalu deket

Zayn dan Alli? Mereka udah putus dengan alasan yang ngga fix. Tapi sekarang Zayn pacaran sama Perrie.. dia personil girlband yaa sama lah sama Zayn, dan don't you know.. she is so beautiful

Niall? Katanya dia suka sama gue tapi yaa gitu dehh dia ngga berani sama Austin

Justin? Gue sama dia bener – bener lost contact sejak kejadian malam itu (baca part1)

Back to Story

"yn!"

Gue kebawah dengan gontai – gontai maklum masih pagi

"iya mom?"

"ada paket nihh.. tulisannya teruntuk Yn"

"oh sipsip, aku bawa ke atas yahh"

"iya"

.

.

.

Paket dari siapa yahh?

Ternyata isinya gaun warna hitam yang sangat indah...

Drrt.. drrt..drrt..

Ada 1 message dari... Austin

Isinya : Yn ntar jam set 6 aku jemput kamu yaah.. jangan lupa dressnya yang aku kirim di pake

Me : makasih yaah Austin :* *send*

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu yang di tunggu tiba

Neng.. nong..

"hi Austin!"

Dia ngeliatin gue dari atas ke bawah dan matanya berbinar

"hi Yn! You are so beautiful"

"thanks"

Di perjalanan suasananya awkward bangett

.

.

.

.

.

Arrived

Austin ngebawa gue ke tempat yaa kayak pantai gitu

Kita dinner disitu sambil becanda – canda

Sampe akhirnya Austin ngajak gue dansa dengan lagu hey jude, gue bingung kenapa lagunya mesti hey jude.. kan kita lagi bahagia

Np : Made in the USA – Demi Lovato

"yn"

"iya?"

"aku sekarang mau beranjak kuliah"

"yaa i know"

"look at my eyes Yn"

"waktu aku masih kecil aku pingin banget sekolah di melborne. Dan sekarang mom udah mewujudkan permintaan ku"

"wow"

"kita udah ngga bisa pacaran lagi.."

"what?!"

Air mata gue udah mulai menetes

"don't cry baby"

"aku ngga bisa Austin"

"yn officially we are broke up.. tapi dalem hati kita masih pacaran"

"but-"

Austin kiss my lips dengan lembut dan itu my first kiss

"aku emang di melbourne tapi aku bakal tetep flashback cinta kita yang made in the USA"

"No matter how far we go, I want the whole world to knowI want you bad, and I wont have it any other wayNo matter what the people say,I know that we'll never breakCause our love was made, made in the USA"

Kata Austin lagi


End file.
